


Roll Over Me

by ayebydan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Jimmy has waited for that roar. Yeah the negative one. Hell yeah.





	

Jimmy smirks and turns to see the glint of his wife's belt. One more time. Yeah, one more time the two brands will go head to head before the next split. Having belts allows them to feel more confident but not much. Boss does as boss wants. Ain't nothing they can do about that. Their music hits. He nudges his brother, takes a moment, and swaggers out. He lets the boos roll over him. Yeah, that is what he's worked hard to get. He smirks. They boo harder. He jumps and smacks Jey and runs to the ring. Bring it.


End file.
